Hanks Sexual Frustration
I saw a disturbing episode of King Of The Hill. Here's my story... I was a itern at CN Networks in 2045, I was to get away from my dead end job. Season 2 had just ended... and with that. The team had disbanded, Leaving the series as a finale. I was there when the final episode was being made, i was gonna be an extra on the making of DVD.. 5 months later. It was done.... We watched. It started out with no title cards. Just a red and grey title card saying, Hank's Sexual Frustration... Hank was chewing out yaun jong, his new worker. "I TOLD YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH. STOP FUCKING USING MY SOAP AS A GODDAMN COASTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT" If you wondering why Hank was the manager. The 5th episode of Season 2; Dread Comes Knocking. Hank takes a propane tank, and shoves it up Mr Satanus's Ear, Causing his head to inflate and explode. "HEH AHAHA, DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD NEXT TIME AHAHHEHAUWREHWAU AHAHAHA" Hank then covered up the body, And threw it in the garbage truck outside. You could hear crunching and snapping of bones, Hank escaped his crime. Back to Hank's Sexual Frustation, Hank beats Yaun Jong with his belt. "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU SLIMEY PIECE OF SHIT" He said, Yaun ran as fast as he could. "Now time to go home, and Fucking Jerk Off HEHEHE" Hank went on a really old looking computer, and jacked off to Anime Tiddys. "TASTE THE MEAT, NOT THE HEAT YOU BITCH" He strangely bleed from his penis, Hyper Realisitc Blood Came out. "Hank felt something, Something demonic in his body." I was suprised when the narrator showed up, this was never in any other Hank Hill episode. "Hank wasn't Hank anymore, He was Zeelze Bub" Hanks eyes turned black and red, And Cried Blood. He Laughed Demonically. "TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN, BOBBY COME SHOW ME YOUR PET ROCK" "After Hank devoured his son's corpse, He went to Hunt For Fresh blood." Hank Looked at the Camera one last time, and said. "You Worms, i love when you scream, there is no heaven or hell, there is only my wrath. your heart is mine, and you are my children... AHAHAHAHAHA AUEA ACKCKAKCKA" The Episode Ended. Everyone was shocked, The Director Said "Jesus, You fuckers made this thing an actual show, not just an idea of spooky episode" He ran off back into his room, He Screamed "I MADE A DEAL WITH YOU ZEELZE BUB, YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME TO HELL" He blew his brains out. "CARK THUD" I laughed, Everyone was scared of my Red glowing eyes. They all died, You see. I made the episode! To make people think, not just be sheep. But you all call it A TROLL PASTA..... Well time to go show them, Bye Bye Category:Shok ending Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Lost episudes Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Memes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE